towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:A Journey to Remember
Hört sich super an! Euer Werk wird sicher der Hit! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:32, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr, wir sind auch fleißig am Besprechen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:33, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Super Cover Bima! Meins war ja schon ein Flop, aber dagegen is meins das aller letzte xD center|120pxProfilTalk 17:22, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) War ja auch dein erstes mal mit dem zusammenschneiden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:08, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Prolog ist fertig. Du kannst das erste Kapitel machen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:08, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Superus Maximalus! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:09, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann wärst du jetzt wieder dran. Hoffe das neue Kapitel ist nicht zu brutal. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:06, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Cool! Du hast sogar meine Brutalitätsgrenzen überschritten! :-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:08, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich es etwas entschärfen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:08, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nein blos nicht! Ich muss meine Brutalitätsgrenze vorsichtig steigern! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:12, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann lass ich es so. Ich bin gespannt was Kailani schreibt. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:13, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist schon lustig! Bei euch wird gefoltert, bei mir werden massen von Gegnern brutal erschossen und niedergemetzelt. Noch haben wir, da wir unsere Details nicht zu hoch anlegen noch nicht gegen die Brutalitäts und Gewaltgrenze des Fanfiktion Wikis angestoßen. Aber so langsam müssen wir aufpassen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:17, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, das mit der Brutalität liegt auch ein bisschen an der Situation, in der wir gerade sind. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:19, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wow, das macht ja mir totale Angst! Aber was ist ein Rückenbehälter? center|120pxProfilTalk 09:24, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das sieht man in den Bionicle Filmen. Das ist das, wo die Toa ihre Waffen immer reinstecken, wenn sie diese nicht mehr brauchen. Toa Lhikan hat dort die Toa-Steine rein getan. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:26, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bei meinen Toa ist der Rückenbehälter Teil der Rüstung und nicht bestandteil des Toa. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:30, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, es ist ein Teil der Rüstung. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:31, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe da immer kein Behälter und hab mich auch immer gefragt wo die Toa ihre Waffen hintuhen. center|120pxProfilTalk 09:52, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) man sieht ihn auch nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:55, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist das neue Kapitel gut? center|120pxProfilTalk 09:57, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aber wenn der Rückenbehälter teil der rüstung ist, wie kann sowas dann schmerzen? center|120pxProfilTalk 12:58, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da neue Kapitel ist gut. Ich würde aber die Toa etwas geschwächt lassen um die Dramatik etwas zu erhöhen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:49, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) stimmt eigentlich, dann ist er eben Teil des Toa XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:16, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich mache auch den selben Fehler. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:20, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ohne Rüstung gibts ja eigentlich keinen Toa, oder? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:22, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt. Aber in meinen Fanfictions exestieren sie auch ohne Rüstung. Sie sehen genau so aus wie mit Rüstung, nur um die Materialstärke der Rüstung kleiner. In meiner Fanfiction tragen die Matoraner und Toa auch Kleidungsstücke. Meine Charaktere müssten auch mal wieder etwas einstecken, denn irgendwie passt es nicht das sie ständig siegreich sind. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:26, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) SUUUUUUUUUPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:30, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke, die hälfte des Epos wäre für Bima und mich schonmal geschafft. center|120pxProfilTalk 12:33, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sehr sehr gut! Hervoragend! Schönes aber gleich auch trauriges Ende! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:06, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC)-- Gutes Ende, ich freu mich schon auf die Fortsetzung. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 09:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja die kommt ja auch noch! *freu* Wir müssen sie aber erstmal durchsprechen xD center|120pxProfilTalk 12:36, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wow! Diese Geschichte ist wirklich super: Von überaus lebendiger Darstellung und spannend geschrieben, bis zum Ende! Ein großes Lob an die Autoren!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:03, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)